I Just Think About You Leavin'
by DiaryOfLacey
Summary: Drake finds Corey singing one morning, and the words of her song are something he's never thought about before. Set to Gretchen Wilson's "When I Think About Cheatin'". DrakexOC


One morning at three a.m., Drake woke up to the sound of Corey playing piano. The quiet sound of the chords drew him out of bed, heading down to the living room. He saw the moonlight illuminate her sillhouette, her hands moving swiftly over the keys. Then she opened her mouth and began to sing. She was singing 'When I Think About Cheatin'' by Gretchen Wilson, a song that perfectly brought out her angelic singing voice. She began softly, her volume rising as the song got more intense. She could hit all the high notes perfectly, and Drake just leaned in the doorway as he listened to her.

_I've never done anything  
That would ever bring a tear to your eye  
I've never crossed the line  
Or needed an alibi to cover up a lie  
But darling I'll admit  
There've been times when I could have  
The thing that kept me strong  
Was the one thing that is always on my mind_

When she finished the first verse, she smiled softly to herself, then started the chorus, her voice rising. She was obviously singing about Drake, since most of the songs she chose to perform pertained to him in some way. Lately, she had moved into slower songs, songs about heartbreak and things like that. It amazed Drake how powerful her voice was when she really let loose and just sang her heart out like she was doing now.

_When I think about cheatin'  
I just think about you leavin'  
And how my world would fall to pieces  
If I tossed your love away  
Even when I'm tempted by some stranger  
Oh there's never any danger  
I just think about you leavin'  
When I think about cheatin'_

By now, she was getting into the music, moving along with the melody as she played. Like Drake, Corey was musically talented, but she was at her best as a piano player, when her music became more sensual and soulful. Corey played backup most of the time, usually playing electric guitar in Drake's band when she wasn't on her piano. But she had recently started performing on her own, getting her own gigs, and she was night and day different when she played by herself versus when she played with Drake. At the spur of the moment, he silently picked up his acoustic guitar from the stand, slinging the strap over his neck and picking up on the melody Corey was playing. She started slightly, turning to see who it was. When she saw him, she smiled, waving him over with one hand. He walked over to stand beside the piano, playing along with her.

_There was a time in Abilene  
When he said all the things I wanted to hear  
It was hard to turn him down  
Between the champagne and the sound of whispers in my ear  
But it just took one two-step with someone and I was missing you  
He never had a chance 'cause I broke up the dance  
Before the song was through_

On the last line, her voice soared magically, and it seemed she was in another world. She looked up at Drake, smiling softly as her fingers drifted across the keys. Her hazel eyes glittered with something unidentifiable, her chocolate brown hair falling in her face as she got lost in the music, starting the chorus. In her mind, she was on stage, performing for millions as they cheered her name, Corey pouring her heart and soul into the words she was singing.

_When I think about cheatin'  
I just think about you leavin'  
And how my world would fall to pieces  
If I tossed your love away  
Even when I'm tempted by some stranger  
Oh there's never any danger  
I just think about you leavin'  
When I think about cheatin'_

_And when I'm tempted by some stranger  
Oh there's never any danger  
I just think about you leavin'  
When I think about cheatin'_

For the final four lines of the songs, she got to her feet, playing while standing. Her eyes flicked over to her boyfriend, who was watching her with a smile, looking on in amazement. Corey sent her voice as far up her vocal range as it would go, forcing all her power into her singing. Finally the song ended, and she slid her fingers off the keys and took a breath. Turning to Drake, she waited until he put his guitar back in the stand before she asked. "What did you think? Was it good enough for my next show?"

He just looked at her for a moment with a smile, then reached over to hug her tightly and kiss her forehead. "Corey, with that song, you could win a Grammy." The brunette laughed, brushing her hair out of her face. "Okay, whatever. Now what did you really think of it?" "It was beautiful, just like you." Corey looked down at her feet, blushing a little. "Thanks, Drake. It means a lot that you believe in my music." Her boyfriend took her hand. "Corey, for so long, you were the only one that believed in me and my music. Now it's my turn to support you. You're gonna be a star, baby. I promise you that."


End file.
